An Unexpected Invitation
by Necrosharpe
Summary: Phoenix is just getting ready to settle down and organize his December when an unexpected invitation arrives. Thanks to Maya its one he simply cannot refuse, lots of fluffy silliness at Max and Regina's wedding.
1. An Unexpected Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Phoenix Wright characters (as if I should be so lucky)

This story may contain some spoilers for those who have not completed 'Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Justice for All' - Chapter 3: Big Top Turnabout. - Hope you enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day Phoenix thought but he was finally getting some time to himself. The morning had been occupied with defending a client against the judge's gravel and the accusations of Edgeworth. It had been difficult but somehow Phoenix had managed to obtain a 'Not Guilty' verdict. Trials were always hard when he was facing Edgeworth, but at least he managed to resist the urge to whip hin every five minutes. His mind wandered back to last year. After Franziska von Karma the young prodigy of Manfred von Karma had left throwing her whip at his feet Phoenix had been very tempted to hold onto the object of his tornment. However a brief chat with Edgeworth had revealed that the whip had been returned it to its rightful owner. Something in Phoenix's mind told him he may come to regret returning the weapon to its mistress. Still he couldn't spend his day thinking about the past. Although he had finally found time to clean the office there was a stack of post piled higgldy-pickledy across his desk. He seated himself down in comfortable leather chair and began to thumb through the mail. He was only a couple of letters in when something unusual caught his eye.

Phoenix stared down at the stiff white envelope in his hand. I wonder who this is from, he thought as he carefully slit along top flap. It was the first chance he had been able to sit down all day. It seemed that recently all he seemed to be doing was paper work. However for once during this cold November he had been able to clear his desk and could concentrate on the morning's post the same day it arrived. It did not bother Phoenix that it was 4.30pm. As he pulled the card from inside the envelope his mobile began to ring. The familiar theme tune of 'Steel Samurai' filling the otherwise silent office.

"Wright here," he answered cradling the phone against his shoulder.

"Hey Nick, how's things?" Maya's voice came floating from the receiver.

"Oh hey its ok, I finally managed to tidy my office, I figured I would get it out of the way early rather than wait till just before New Years again."

"Good idea Nick. Actually I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me and Pearly for a burger, I'm famished."

Phoenix groaned, Maya was always hungry but she seemed to always be famished when it was him fronting the bill.

"Ok look, I have some stuff to finish here but I could meet at…" his voice trailed off.

"Nick! Nick! You still there? Are you ok what's the matter?"

"It's a card,"

"Huh?" Maya sounded confused.

"It's from Max…" he didn't get time to finish the sentence as he could hear Maya gurgling at the other end of the line.

"A card from Max, that is awesome Nick. What is it a thank you card?"

"No…it's a wedding invitation."

"No kidding for him and Regina. That's it Nick me and Pearly are on our way over."

"No…wait." But it was too late, Maya had already hung up.

Phoenix looked down at the glossy invitation. It was an A5 sized piece of cream card. Grinning back at him was a picture of Max. He was dressed in his obligatory symbols, his long purple cape with the white roses attached to the chest but instead of wearing his silk top hat it was being clutched by the small blonde girl nestled next to him. Phoenix flipped the card over and re-read the invitation.

_Dear Mr Phoenix Wright and Guest_

_You are cordially invited to the FABULOUS wedding of Maximillion Galactica and Regina Sophia Berry. The ceremony will be held in the Berry Big Circus tent, December 28__th_

_All gifts must be FABULOUS_

Phoenix noticed that Max (or maybe Regina…no definitely Max) had scribbled something along the bottom. _Hope you can make it porcupine, thanks for everything again it would be fabulous to see you! _He groaned he couldn't possibly go. True the circus was fun and Max was probably one of the few people who had acknowledged his efforts in obtaining them a 'not guilty' verdict. But he could feel in his gut that it would be an unmitigated disaster plus December always bought a mountain of cases he would have to RSVP that he was sorry but simply couldn't attend.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Phoenix called and Maya strolled into the office with Pearl clasping her hand tightly.

"So where is this wedding invitation Nick, I wanna read it." She said in her usual way of coming straight to the point.

"It's on the desk," said Phoenix pointing. He turned to Pearls "How are things with you Pearls, would like a juice?"

"Hey Mr. Nick," said Pearl smiling "That would be nice." She flung her arms around Phoenix's waist "It's great to see you again Yay!"

Phoenix blushed and pulled a carton of orange juice out of his draw to pass to Pearl. She giggled. "That's so cool Mr. Nick you drink 'Mr. Juicy' too." Nick pulled a face and blushing ran a hand over his hair.

"I…just happened to have one that's all…" he began.

"Wow,"

Phoenix looked around and saw Maya still clasping the invitation in both hands her eyes wide.

"Nick, this is awesome I think Regina and Max are sooo cute together. Can we go? Please can we."

"We?" Phoenix looked puzzled "What do you mean we?"

"It says on the invitation Mr. Phoenix Wright and guest, come on who else did you think Max meant?"

Phoenix looked across at Maya, she was grinning from ear to ear. He rubbed a hand across his face and groaned.

"I don't have a choice do I Maya?"

She laughed. "Not really Nick. Come on Pearly we had better get going we will have to find some clothes to wear."

"Clothes???" Pearl looked confused as Maya took her hand.

"It's a special occasion Pearly and that means we have to wear special clothes. We are going to watch Max get married to his special someone. You will love it Pearly there is a band and dancing and also a big wedding feast!" she grinned as she said this. "The feast is the best part."

"So it's a wed-ing." She pronounced the words slowly and carefully, "Is that what you and Mr. Nick are going to do?"

"Pearly!!!" Maya exclaimed her mouth falling open, "Come on we had better head off. Call you later Nick," she said as the pair of sprit mediums left the office.

Phoenix flopped down into his chair and spun his defence attorney badge across the desk. It looked like he would have to go now. Still there was a plus side at least Maya had forgotten about dinner.


	2. The Big Day

December 28th dawned bright and crisp. As Phoenix rose from his bed he could see a small gathering of snow on his window ledge as the sun peeped through the curtains. He looked at his alarm clock. Eight o'clock, that gave him an hour or so to get ready and drive to Kurain village to pick up Maya and Pearl. As he dressed he wondered what the ceremony would be like. No doubt Max had an elaborate entrance planned; maybe he would fly in and disappear in a puff of smoke? After pulling on his smartest suit and finding the present he had purchased Phoenix was finally ready. Taking one last look around at the comfort of his apartment he headed down to his car for the long drive to the Kurain village.

Maya and Pearl were already waiting for him as he pulled the Nissan up outside Maya's house. Winding down the window he called out "Hey you two hop in we don't want to be late."

"Hey Nick." Maya greeted him as she helped Pearl into the back before clambering in herself. "What do you think, do we look smart?"

Phoenix glanced in the rear view mirror. Both Maya and Pearl were wearing brand new dresses and Maya had even invested in a small hat for the occasion whilst Pearl had a pretty ribbon in her hair. Both dresses were a beautiful lilac and were carefully crafted so they fitted snugly but not too snugly.

"You both look beautiful," he said soothingly and putting the car into gear sped off down the road.

"Hey Mr. Nick what did you get as a present?" Pearl asked.

"Umm…its nothing exciting," Phoenix said anxious to change the subject "So where did you get your new clothes from?"

"They were from a special boutique that specialises in wedding outfits; it was called _Larina's_ I think." Maya chipped in.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Larina's' now why was that name familiar? But he didn't have time to think anymore about it as he could see the big top of Berry's Big Circus approaching on the horizon.

Pulling up amidst the other cars in the car park, Phoenix helped Maya and Pearl out of the Nissan. Clutching Pearl's hands between them they made their way into the big top. It was just as Phoenix remembered with the high dark tent and rows of seats surrounding the sawdust filled ring. However today the big top had been decorated with hundreds of coloured streamers all in purple and silver and a thick red carpet leading up the centre of the tent towards a podium in the middle of the ring. Looking down at the invitation he had bought with him he noticed that there were no seat numbers.

"Hey Nick lets get some good seats I don't want to miss anything," Maya said and began clambering up the seats. She looked down at the ring wistfully, "do you reckon Regent will be here?"

Phoenix cast his mind back, "The Tiger? I hope not I don't fancy being chased around the ring again. Filet-o-Phoenix is not on the menu today."

Maya giggled, "You would have loved that Pearly, Nick is such a baby when it comes to animals."

Pearl smiled. "I love animals, I hope they have the dancing bear again and throw water on that man with the big yellow hair."

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other. "Ummm Pearly we haven't come here to see the circus again. We are here for a wedding." Maya explained.

"Oh." Pearl looked crestfallen. But she didn't look disappointed for long. "Hey it's Mr. Scruffy," she said pointing.

"Hey Pal, good to see ya." Shambling up to the three came the lumbering form of Detective Gumshoe. He actually looked quiet smart for once. He had shaved his goatee to a much tidier shape and was wearing a fairly presentable tuxedo. However he was still wrapped in his rather well worn old green anorak.

"Hey Gumshoe, how are you? How come you ended up here?" Phoenix asked.

"Well," Gumshoe looked despondent "do you remember when miss von Karma made me listen to that clown for hours on end. Well he kept telling me his life story about how his wife upped and left him taking his daughter with her. Well we kind of got talking about how miss von Karma and her whip have put me in therapy with the precinct physiatrist and we sorta became friends. I think Moe convinced Max to invite me so we could catch up."

Maya grinned "That Moe, he's so stoogey. I hope he tells some jokes tonight." She looked at Gumshoe. "You look very smart through Detective. But I thought miss von Karma kept your coat to carry the evidence to Matt Engarde's trial in?"

Gumshoe shuffled his feet. "Actually pal this is my spare I don't really have the cash to be buying a new one."

Pearl hugged Gumshoe's leg. "It's so nice to see you again Mr. Scruffy detective." She said. Gumshoe said nothing but blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey lift your end higher!"

"A-are you s-s-ure?"

"Dumb dumb, just do as I say and stop questioning me."

Phoenix knew those voices anywhere. As he looked down from the stands he could see Ben the ventriloquist and his puppet Trilio. The two of them had a giant cut-out of Max and Regina (Phoenix thought from the new circus promotional material) and were trying to hang it on the side of the tent. Leaving Maya and Pearl happily chatting to Gumshoe, Phoenix clambered down over the seats to make his way over to Ben.

"Hi Ben, how are things?"

"How does it look knuckle head, woody here can't seem to get his brain and hands in co-ordination but as I'm stuck with him I figured he might as well be some help!" he turned to glare at Ben "I was wrong though," he glowered.

"N-N-now Trilio don't be so rude."

"I see you haven't changed much Trilio," Phoenix added helping Ben to tie the corner of the cut-out to the wall.

"Hey thanks Spikey. How comes you are here anyway?" Trilio asked his eyes goggling. Ben merely looked away sweating slightly.

It was strange to see the two of them again Phoenix thought, they were dressed in matching tuxedos especially for the occasion, Ben in a white jacket with black shirt and Trilio with a black jacket and white shirt, both had a purple silk handkerchief dangling from their pockets.

"I um…had an invitation from Max. But I'm surprised you're here Trilio…" he stopped; finishing that sentence would be a mistake but it was too late Trilio had already picked up on it.

"You had to bring that up. I guess attorneys still have mince meat for brains. Actually I'm ok with it I have a new love so I accepted Regina's invitation."

"A new love?" Phoenix looked sceptical,

"Yeah, its one of the new acrobats we hired before the circus began touring again. She is the apple of my eye, the sweet smell of morning drew, the wondrous sound of…."

"Sounds nice," Phoenix interrupted "Are you going to propose?"

He didn't get time to hear an answer however as he noticed that the tent was already filling up and the lights were beginning to dim. Waving a hurried goodbye to the ventriloquist he clambered unbecomingly over several rows of seats to make his way to Maya and Pearl. As he sat down Maya grabbed him by the arm.

"Nick, what on earth were you doing? You're such a big kid climbing over all those seats" she said her eyes twinkling.

"I was just talking to Ben and Trilio, they seem to be getting on ok."

"Oh is that them down there?" Maya asked peering down from the seats her hat toppling from her head as she did so.

"Sit still Maya, I think it's about to begin." Phoenix hissed passing the hat back to her.

Sure enough the lights dimmed and two big spotlights filled the big top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" a deep booming voice announced, "welcome to the wedding of Maxamillion Galactica and Miss Regina Berry!" There was thunderous applause from the audience. A drum roll began from somewhere high in the tent and Phoenix could feel Maya gripping his arm as she peered to get a closer look. There was a flash and a loud bang as hundreds of silver streamers exploded from the podium. The crowd owwwed and awwwed. As the smoke cleared they could see clearly now standing on the podium was Maximillion Galactica – the world's greatest illusionist.

"How utterly FABULOUS to see you all," he called out and twirled his cape around him. "I hope you are all prepared for the greatest wedding ever!" he clapped his hands and huge bouquet of flowers appeared between them. "But of course no wedding is complete with just the groom so please put your hands together for my sweetie pie fiancé."

Phoenix could feel the hurricane of a draft Maya was creating as she clapped furiously beside him. He looked around the tent. _I wonder where she will appear from_ he thought. He didn't have long to wait as a fan fare of trumpets began and soon a hotch-potch of musical instruments were playing 'here comes the bride.' The corner of the tent rolled up and in walked Regina looking stunning. She was wearing a sparkling silver dress covered in small gems glinting in the lights that clung to her tiny figure flowing outwards at her waist. On her head sat dazzling tiara. She waved to the crowd as she walked slowly up to the podium where Max was waiting arms outstretched who handed her the flowers.

"I wonder who is the best man? Wow Regina looks so pretty." Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"Hmm I'm not sure I don't think Max really has that many friends." Phoenix replied. He pulled at his collar it sure was hot in the tent in his best suit seemed to be doubling as sauna. But suddenly he heard a sound which made his blood run cold.

_GROWL GRRRRRRHH _

The noise seemed to be right by his ear.

"ARRRRRGHHH"

"Nick! Nick what on earth is the matter with you?" Maya was looking directly at him,

"I – I thought it was the tiger." Phoenix replied sheepishly

"Nick, Regent is all the way down there!" Maya pointed exasperatedly "Everyone is looking at us."

It was true. The band had stopped playing and several members of the audience were turning to see where the scream had come from. Phoenix pulled a face and ran a hand through his hair.

"umm…carry on" he mumbled. He could hear the crowd muttering around him as the band picked up again.

"What's the matter with him?"

"I bet he hates animals."

"Stupid spikey haired knuckle head."

Below regent sauntered up to Regina and Max where they were holding hands. Regina bent and removed the small box that was tied to the tiger's neck handing it to Max. He smiled,

"Thanks sweetie pie."

The rest of the ceremony was conducted without interruption. A small elderly priest read the vows and although proceedings were slowed with the titters of the crowed at the name Billy Bob Johns being announced the pair were eventually pronounced man and wife. The crowed clapped and cheered as Max lent over to kiss his new bride. As their lips met he whirled his cape around them and in a puff of smoke the pair vanished.

"Nick, that was AMAZING!" Maya gasped clapping so hard that her hands were red.

"Yeah I guess so. I suppose you have to hand it to Max he has showmanship." Phoenix replied clapping.

"Hey Mr. Nick, I can't wait for my wedding now." Pearl added. She was sitting propped up on Gumshoe's knee to try and get a better view. She suddenly looked thoughtful, "but I don't know how I am going to like disappearing."

Phoenix grinned, "I shouldn't worry about it Pearls you have plenty of time ahead of you to think about it."

The deep booming voice of earlier filled the tent over the sound of thunderous applause. "Ladies and Gentlemen if you would care to make your way to the marquee outside the wedding feast is about to take place."

"Alright, Alright." Phoenix groaned as Maya was already up tugging him by his sleeve. "Honestly you are such a glutton." He looked across at Pearl, "Hey Gumshoe could you give Pearl a hand down the steps they are quiet steep?"

"Sure thing Pal," winked Gumshoe and carrying Pearl over one shoulder shambled down the steps.

Phoenix clutched his head in his hands, that wasn't what he had meant at all. Poor Pearl. Maya laughed and slipped her arm through his.

"Come on Nick we don't want to miss the food." So arm in arm they made their way through the crowd outside towards the Marquee.


End file.
